New Year's Rescue
by Peachy-Author
Summary: When Kitty decides to attend a New Year's Eve party with Dudley, jealous Jerkbait kidnaps Dudley and plans to kill him! Will Kitty find out and rescue Dudley before it's too late? Read to find out! DudleyXKitty chapter fic! COMPLETE!
1. Kitty's Decision

(A/N: Look what we have here! A new "T.U.F.F. Puppy" fic in time for New Year's! In fact, this is a "T.U.F.F. Puppy" New Year's fic! You guys are probably anxious to read it, so I'll get it started!)

It was the day after Christmas in the city of Petropolis. The people were kinda sad that Christmas was over, but they knew that after Christmas came the arrival of the new year. And every time New Year's Eve came, there was a huge party, and everyone (except for the villains) would attend. One of the people attending this party was none other than T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell, and I'm thinking we should go check up on her.

At Kitty's apartment, Eric, Jerkbait, and Dudley were in the living room, asking Kitty if she'd like to attend the New Year's Eve party with them.

"Give me some time to think about this." Kitty said. She went to the kitchen for a glass of milk, and to figure out who she wanted to go with. Well, she already knew that there was no way she'd go with Jerkbait, since he was a jerk and would make the party no fun for her.

"_So now I'm stuck between Eric and Dudley_. _Which one should I go with_?" Kitty thought as she sipped the milk. Kitty and Eric had been on several dates, but Kitty found that they really hadn't been as enjoyable as she'd hoped. Things were more enjoyable when she was on a mission with her partner, Dudley. Dudley always seemed to liven things up for her.

"That settles it." Kitty said. She finished her glass and went back to the living room, and she said, "Okay, I've made my decision."

"Who's going with ya?!" the anxious group asked.

"I'm going with..." Kitty started.

"Me! I knew you were smart enough to pick me, 'cause I'm the greatest guy you know!" Jerkbait said, grabbing Kitty and trying to force a kiss on her.

"Get off me!" Kitty said, shoving the jerk off of her.

"You didn't pick him, did you?" Eric asked.

"Why would I?" Kitty asked.

"You didn't pick me?" Jerkbait asked.

"No! And even if I did, I would've changed my mind after that stunt you just pulled!" Kitty yelled.

"So who did you pick?" Dudley asked.

"I'm going with you, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley cheered, and he gave Kitty a big hug.

"Sorry, Eric." Kitty said to Eric.

"It's okay. I'm sure I can find someone." Eric said.

And he did. Later that day, he went to the bank, and that was where he met Becky. They hit it off pretty fast, and before they knew it, they made plans to go to the New Year's Eve party together!

Meanwhile, Jerkbait went back to his rat-hole, and he was insanely jealous.

"How could she possibly choose the idiot that calls himself her partner?!" Jerkbait asked himself, madder than a hornet. Of course, Jerkbait knew that he screwed up his chances of ever having a relationship with her, but he would never admit that it was his fault, because he thinks he's the greatest guy on the planet.

"She knows I'm the only guy for her! But how am I ever going to make her see it?" Jerkbait wondered aloud, trying to come up with a plan.

"I know! I'll kidnap that mutt and kill him. Then I'll take Kitty to the party, and she'll have such a great time with me, she'll forget all about him! Yes! That'll work great!" Jerkbait said, laughing evilly.

Uh-oh! Now Dudley's life is in danger! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	2. Dudley's In Danger!

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Will Dudley be okay! Let's hope for the best as the chapter begins.)

A few days later, it was New Year's Eve, and all the citizens were looking forward to the party that night. Over at Dudley's house, Dudley was really excited, and by early evening, after a quick dinner, Dudley started getting ready for the party. Once he was ready, he checked himself in the mirror real quick to make sure he looked okay.

"I look pretty good in a tux." Dudley said, feeling satisfied.

"Yes, but it's a shame Kitty won't know that." a familiar voice said from somewhere in the room.

"What the-?!" Dudley started, but that's as far as he got before he got hit in the back of the head and was knocked unconscious! It turned out that his attacker was none other than Jerkbait!

"Once I get this mutt out of the way, Kitty will be all mine!" Jerkbait cheered as he pushed Dudley out of the window, hoping that the fall would kill him if that blow to the back of the head didn't. Then he jumped out of the window, dragging the unconscious dog back to the rat-hole he called home.

Unbeknownst to Jerkbait, somebody had seen him attack Dudley, and it was none other than Dudley's mom, Peg!

"I know I'm not fond of Kitty, but if she's going to go to that party tonight, I'd rather she went with my son instead of a jerk! Plus, she's the only one who can save him!" Peg said. She quickly pulled out a phone book and found Kitty's home number. Upon finding the number, she dialed it and hoped Kitty was home.

At Kitty's apartment, Kitty was in her bedroom, getting ready to go to the party. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"_It's probably Dudley_..." Kitty thought as she picked up the phone. She answered, "Hello?"

"Thank goodness you're still there!" Peg's voice said on the other end.

"Peg? What is it?" Kitty asked. She knew that Peg didn't like her too much, but something had to be really wrong in order for her to call.

"Dudley's in trouble! Some guy who obviously likes you just hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out, and then he pushed him out the window! If Dudley's miraculously still alive after that, you have to rescue him!" Peg said.

"You know what? I'm sure I know who his attacker is, so consider Dudley rescued!" Kitty said.

"Thank you!" Peg said, and after she and Kitty hung up, Kitty changed into her work uniform, grabbed her blaster, and hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"I'm coming, Dudley!" Kitty said as she drove to where she knew she'd find her partner: Jerkbait's rat-hole.

When Kitty got to Jerkbait's rat-hole, she found Dudley lying motionless on the floor in a cold, dark room, and Jerkbait was standing over him with a sharp knife in hand!

"NO!" Kitty screamed as she pulled out her blaster and shot the hand that held the knife! As expected, Jerkbait lost his grip on the knife, and the weapon flew through the air before landing several feet away from Dudley.

"Have you decided that you'd rather go to the party with me?" Jerkbait asked.

"I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last guy in the universe!" Kitty said.

"Let me guess: you're here to rescue the pathetic excuse of a partner so you can go to the party with him, right?" Jerkbait said.

"That's right." said Kitty.

"Can't let you do that." Jerkbait grinned.

"You think you can stop me?" Kitty asked.

"I know I can. Everybody knows that women can't fight to save their lives." Jerkbait said. (A/N: Well, that goes to show how stupid Jerkbait is, because we've all seen Kitty fight before, and she's extremely good!)

That did it! Kitty leaped at Jerkbait before he was ready, and she totally took him apart. Once the jerk was down for the count, Kitty hurried to Dudley's side.

"Dudley, please don't be dead. If you're alive, give me a sign..." Kitty pleaded as she checked him for signs of life.

Minutes went by, and Kitty hadn't found any signs of life.

"No..." Kitty said, feeling awful. She laid her head on his chest and began crying brokenheartedly. She had failed to save her partner's life.

Or had she? We shall have the results in Chapter 3, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	3. Happy New Year!

(A/N: Sorry to leave you in suspense like that, but here's the 3rd and final chapter! Now you can find out if Dudley's okay! Here goes...)

But wait! Dudley's eyelids fluttered, and then he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but he did see Kitty crying on him. Dudley lifted a hand and gently stroked her hair, hoping to calm her down. It didn't take long for Kitty to realize that someone was stroking her hair. She knew it wasn't Jerkbait, since he was out like a light, so it had to be Dudley. One look at his face gave Kitty her answer.

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed as she hugged Dudley. She didn't hug him too hard, because she remembered Peg telling her that Dudley had been hit in the back of the head and pushed out of his bedroom window.

"Kitty, where are we?" Dudley asked in a weak voice.

"We're at Jerkbait's. That idiot tried to kill you, but I stopped him! I'm just so glad you're alright." Kitty said.

Dudley looked over at the unconscious jerk, and he said, "He probably didn't think you could beat him up."

"That creep thinks that women can't fight! He deserved to be beaten!" Kitty said.

"But it probably won't stop him from making a remark like that again." said Dudley.

"Right. Say, are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"No. I hurt everywhere." Dudley said.

"I thought so. I'll get you home, and your mom and I will help you feel better." Kitty said, helping him up.

"But what about the party?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, you're in no fit state to go." Kitty said, leading Dudley out to the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"You can still go." Dudley said.

"There will be other parties, and your well-being is more important than a party." Kitty said.

"Okay..." Dudley said as Kitty helped him into the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

When they got to Dudley's house, Peg came out to help Kitty help Dudley into the house. There they put him to bed and helped him as best they could.

Sometime before midnight, Peg decided to get some sleep, but Kitty stayed by Dudley's side, unable to leave him. Dudley and Kitty just talked, and when it was midnight, Dudley and Kitty kissed each other and wished each other a happy new year. And it was a happy new year for the both of them.

The End

Well, that's it. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope this fic was okay. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
